Carlos Bernard
|occupation = Actor |yearsactive = 1984-present |series = 'Dallas (second series)'' |character = Vicente Cano |website = http://www.carlosbernard.com/ }} : ''Carlos Bernard (born October 12, 1962) appears in the recurring role of Venezuelan businessman/drug kingpin Vicente Cano on the TNT TV series Dallas. Carios is perhaps best known for his role as Tony Almeida in 24, which he played from 2001 to 2006, and then reprised again in 2009. He received a fine arts degree from American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco, CA after attendingA Illinois State University. Life and career Born Carlos Bernard Papierski in Evanston, Illinois, Carlos grew up in Chicago. He has Polish and Spanish ancestry. Bernard graduated from New Trier High School, where he started to become interested in acting. He then went to Illinois State University and shortly after received a Master of Fine Arts degree from the American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco. Bernard started out on theater, where he performed in various plays. At the Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles, he performed in Scenes From an Execution, with Frank Langella. He later transitioned into television. On television, he has guest starred in roles on Walker Texas Ranger, F/X: The Series with Cameron Daddo, Babylon 5: A Call to Arms with Tony Todd and Burt Bulos, and Silk Stalkings. He has also appeared as a regular on the daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Carlos also plays on the World Poker Tour in the Hollywood Home games for the PS Arts charity. Carlos Bernard's World Poker Tour Profile Bernard has also appeared in feature films such as Vegas: City of Dreams, The Killing Jar with Xander Berkeley and Tamlyn Tomita (as well as Rob Kyker in the art department), Men in White with Karim Prince, 10.5: Apocalypse with Carly Pope, and The Colonel's Last Flight. Family life Carlos married actress Sharisse Baker in 1999. They have one child, daughter Natalie, born in August, 2003. Awards * 2003 Screen Actor's Guild Awards - Best Performance by an Ensemble Cast in a Drama Series * LA Weekly Theatre Award - Nominated for Best Director for "The Memorandum" * Named one of People Magazine's 50 Most Beautiful People 2003 * Nominated in 2005 for an Imagen Award as Best Supporting Actor in a TV Series Selected filmography Theater * Blackout - Egyptian Arena Theatre * Scenes From An Execution - Mark Taper Forum * Good - American Conservatory Theatre * Hamlet - American Conservatory Theatre * Bobby Gould In Hell - Ashbury Actors Group * The Memorandum - Ashbury Actors Group * Macbeth - Marin Shakespeare Company * Superman: World Savior or Hermaphrodite from Hell - The Second City * Heartbreak House - American Conservatory Theatre * As You Like It - American Conservatory Theatre * Hands Across the Sea - American Conservatory Theatre * Ways and Means - American Conservatory Theatre * The Diary of Anne Frank - American Conservatory Theatre * The Boor - American Conservatory Theatre * The Cherry Orchard - American Conservatory Theatre * Looking Through Footprints - Pegasus Players References External links * CarlosBernard.com - official site * * AlmeidaIsGod.com - fan site Category:Actors Category:Recurring cast Category:Guest stars Category:Second Series Cast